The present invention relates to the field of motorcycle helmets and, more particularly, to embedding intelligent electronics within a motorcycle helmet.
Currently, there are many motorcycle helmet cameras which can be attached to a helmet to provide a first person perspective from the camera point of view. For example, helmet cameras are often used to record footage of a journey or feat (e.g., motorcycle race). These devices, however, are mounted externally on the helmet. As such, these devices can result in aesthetic problems as well as safety issues for a motorcycle rider wearing the helmet. For example, the design of these devices can be aesthetically displeasing or can be colored inappropriate colors. Externally mounted cameras cause physical imbalances which can affect helmet positioning and/or protection. For example, the camera can add weight to the helmet which can create additional tension on the chin strap of the helmet, making wearing the motorcycle helmet uncomfortable.
Further, during an accident involving the helmet, the camera can break loose from the mount and cause harm to the wearer. For example, when a motorcycle rider falls, a dislodged camera can become a projectile which can injure the wearer or a nearby pedestrian. In instances where the camera can be damaged, vital footage from the camera can be lost. That is, current helmet cameras lack helmet integration, durability, and safety features.